


A Little Light Reading

by RumbelleFrench (DoctorCucumber)



Series: An Improper Education [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kindle, Reading, Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorCucumber/pseuds/RumbelleFrench
Summary: Rumplestiltskin orders a Kindle for Belle so she doesn't have to carry around so many heavy books.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so if it's horrible, don't be too mean!

Rumplestiltskin usually looked up when the door of his shop opened, but he wouldn't allow the bell to distract him from the task at hand today. It was delicate work and he needed all the concentration he could get. Sure, he could have magicked the mast back onto the tiny pirate ship, but he had been living so long in this ordinary land, it was a habit to do things the normal way. Besides, he liked tinkering with antiques, it helped him forget.

"There was a box outside, I figured I'd bring it in," said a sweet voice from the doorway.

The man looked up to see Belle standing in his shop holding a small box. A genuine grin spread across his face as he looked at her. The setting sun danced across her hair, giving her a halo of pure light; she looked absolutely stunning.

"Belle," he breathed. "Wonderful. Would you mind opening it for me, I think it's the new sail I ordered for this boat. There should be some scissors in the back."

She brushed back the curtain hanging over the door to the back of the shop and disappeared through it. Rumplestiltskin could hear her rummaging around through the cluttered drawers; he chuckled when a small cheer of triumph floated to the front of the shop. After some rustling through the box, Belle poked her head through the curtain, brow furrowed in confusion. 

"Why would you buy kindling, you know there's a whole forest in Storybrooke, right?" 

Before Rumplestiltskin could ask what she meant, he froze in panic. He would have vaulted over the counter to snatch the box away if both of his legs worked. He had just told her to open her own gift.

"Oh, that's nothing," he stuttered out. But he knew he wasn't convincing Belle. He had never been great at lying to her.

Belle put her hands on her hips and pouted. Rumplestiltskin sighed and gestured toward the box; she handed it over to him, curious about what could possibly be inside. He lifted the lid and pulled out the small device, resting it in the palm of his hand.

"I was going to wrap it up for you, but I guess there's no point now. This is an electronic reader, some of this world's magic. You can put thousands of books on it, I already downloaded some for you, but you're welcome to add as many as you'd like," he said, demonstrating how the touchscreen worked. Belle took it gingerly and swiped through the small collection already on the Kindle. She recognized some of the titles, but some were new to her. _Must be from this land_ , she thought.

"Oh Rumple, this is wonderful," Belle cried, throwing herself into his arms.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into her hair. "I meant to surprise you, I wouldn't have had you open it if I had realized what it was."

"Don't apologize, I love it. I love you," she smiled, pecking him on the lips. Rumplestiltskin lifted her a little off the ground, as much as his leg would let him, just to hear her giggle. He buried his face in her hair, breathing in her lovely scent. As intoxicating as it would be to just hold Belle all day, he pulled back when he heard her sigh a little.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Don't you like it?"

"Oh no, I think it's fantastic," she reassured him. "It's just, I'll miss the smell of books." She shrugged, clearly thinking it was a silly issue.

"No," Rumplestiltskin said. "No no no, you don't have to give up real books, not at all. It's really more of a travel thing, I wanted you to have something for when-"

Belle raised an eyebrow at him in questioning. There he'd gone, blowing another surprise. He sighed and leaned back against the counter, running his hands over his face.

"I had a whole nice evening planned. I was going to wrap your Kindle and tell you then, but now I've gone and ruined the whole thing," Rumplestiltskin groaned. Belle wrapped an arm around his shoulders, rubbing small circles with her thumb.

"You know I don't mind, Rumple," she whispered, reaching up on tiptoe and pressing a kiss to his temple. "You might as well just tell me now."

He looked up at her sheepishly. "I wanted to take you on a trip. Anywhere you want. It's always been your dream to see the world, Belle, and I want to show it to you. The Kindle is for the plane, so you don't have to bring an extra suitcase just for books," he finished with a grin. Belle had tears brimming in her eyes as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Thank you," she spoke into his shoulder. "Thank you for everything."

"No, thank you, Belle," Rumplestiltskin said, resting his chin on top of her head. _Thank you for loving me_.


End file.
